Abduction
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: Five years after their last adventure, King Goobot goes and captures Cindy Vortex, discovering she is a close weakness to his nemesis Jimmy Neutron. Will Cindy get herself together and find a way out, or will she suffer in the king's presence?


Cindy Vortex found herself huddled onto the hard ground of her cell. She couldn't stop thinking about her friends and family, wondering when they were going to notice her absence.

She noticed her short and raspy breaths, wondering how she was going to get out of those thick metal bars. The guards were persistent enough to keep her in, yet all she wanted was out, and she would do anything to try to.

 _No, you must stay strong! Have you forgotten who you are? You are Cindy Vortex, the girlfriend of the boy genius, Jimmy Neutron! You are smart and brave! If Jimmy were here, would you be doing what you are doing now? Huddled in a corner, getting ready to cry?_

For the first time in minutes, she averted her eyes from the ground to the front of the cell, where two guards were pacing back and forth muttering words to each other.

 _If I want to get out of here, I have to make a move, and fast!_

Cindy began to stand up, when she saw the two Yokian guards turn their egg-shaped bodies towards the hallway. She heard a high pitched voice coming her way, and it was loud...far too annoying.

"The king wants to see the girl immediately!"

The annoying voice came into her view, and her looked the same as the others, but he was wearing purple. Wait, purple...he seemed so familiar to her. How could this be-

 _Ooblar...How was this possible? I thought he was traded for sulfur butter?_

Suddenly, before her eyes, the solid metal bars slipped into the ground in front of her. The three Yokians glanced at her, and Ooblar trained his eyes on her.

"Bring her to the throne room." Ooblar ordered darkly.

The two guards pulled at her arms hard, and squeezed her tiny muscles against their metallic fingers. They tugged her forward as Ooblar hovered above her. The three Yokians lead the teenage girl to the throne room in the spaceship.

It looked identical to the one that he had five years ago on his planet. It was metallic all over, yet it had a wide window allowing her to see the outer space, and a tall throne at the end of the spaceship. Maybe all of the king's ships looked like this.

The guards pushed her in front, and Cindy glanced back and growled in response. Ooblar rolled his eyes, and floated all the way to King Goobot, who was staring at the windshield, blankly. Ooblar whispered something into his ear, and the King's eyes immediately shot down to the small teenager alone. If he could've smirked, he would've.

Goobot began to make his way down to the girl slowly, he wanted to savor this moment with Jimmy's little friend. "Cindy Vortex-my, my, how much you've grown!"

Cindy snapped her eyes to their floating alien above her. How dare he look so smug! Oh, if only Jimmy where here, he'd-he'd oh he'd sock him right in the metal suit!

Noticing her angry glare, he went on. "It's been five years since I've seen you and your big-headed earthling friend! After that humiliating defeat with the villains, I decided to go on my own and-"

"Get Ooblar back?" Cindy replied sassily.

"Refund!" Goobot half-yelled in agitation.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I decided to go on my own and buy a new spaceship which caused me to go out of my way back to-"

Cindy felt her eyes drooping in boredom, and his villainous monologue was lasting forever...can't this guy ever shut-up?

"Since then, I've been plotting the perfect plan to get back at Jimmy Neutron!" Goobot began to laugh evilly with a dramatic show of hands.

Cindy stood there, with her arms wrapped around her chest. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as he continued to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. And this guy was a villain?

He stopped laughing when he realized something came to mind. He could've sworn he saw her cringe when he called Jimmy her 'earthling friend'. Could it be...? Well, he saw the signs when they were younger, but...is it still possible now?

Cindy thought it was strange how he suddenly stopped laughing. It was almost like it was planned, or like a choir of laughing, than the director called it quits and everyone stopped at the exact same time...just too weird.

"How are you and Jimmy?"

Her heart sunk, and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"..W-what?" She stammered.

Goobot smirked inside, "You and Jimmy Neutron."

She couldn't help but feel blush enter her face. "What do you mean?" She hoped this wasn't going where she thought it was going.

Goobot tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. Did he have to spell everything out to this impudent adolescent?

"Your relationship with Jimmy Neutron."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "My rela-this has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, and why not? It's only a simple question...if you were just friends, you wouldn't have hesitated...am I right?" He said, looking at his fingers.

Her face turned bright red, and she began to storm out of the room with such rage that the guards were nearly afraid of her. However, Goobot snapped his metallic fingers and the guards kept the girl in place.

"You aren't going anywhere, girl."

She crossed her arms, "You can't keep me here!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!" She was about to spin around when the Yolkian stopped her.

"Oh no you don't!" Goobot grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Let-go-of me, you alien!" She tried her best to pull out of his grasp but nothing could do.

"No, you are to stay in my view at all costs. You can never know when that persistent Jimmy Neutron of yours will come in and swoop you away!" He kept his grip on her wrist hard, and floated back up to his throne.

"Someone get a chair for the girl." He ordered, and Ooblar quickly got a chair for the girl next to the king.

As she sat in the chair, she couldn't help but huff at the situation. It's been twenty-four hours since she's last seen her friends and family. She hoped they were looking for her. Though, Jimmy was starting advanced classes in school, and Libby was working a part time shift as at a music store. Carl and Sheen are still themselves, but Sheen just started working at the Candy Bar, and Carl...is still llama-loving Carl. Everything was better in the summer, but then school came along and the group started to break apart.

Who'd think sophomore year would get hectic.

"It's been twenty-four hours, sire, you'd think Jimmy would have sent a message to get her back already."

"Hmm, how odd. Maybe he's on his way now...If he's not here within the next twenty-four hours, then we will take desperate measures."

Cindy raised an eyebrow. She thought being forced to sit next to a rambling alien was bad...what did this guy have planned that was worse?


End file.
